labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Davenport
Daisy Darla Davenport, '''also known as Caroline Krane (formerly known as Ultimate Soldier and Subject 3D) is Davenport's newest bionic daughter and Victor Krane's biological daughter. She was originally designed by Victor Krane, but the project was never done. Donald found all Krane's drafts of her creation and continued the project. Daisy posses various powers, including psychic, elemental and time-space powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Daisy's first powers were psionics, including: * '''Telepathy: Daisy can read minds and project her thoughts inside other's mind. * Mind Control: Daisy can create a link or several links with anyone that she wants to control them. * Illusion: Daisy can make other people see things that aren't really there. * Enhanced Intellect: As part of her telepathy, Daisy is smarter that normal humans. * Eidetic Memory: Daisy can process and remember information better than normal humans. She also possesses a larger capacity of memory. * Precognitive Dreams: Daisy can perceive future events through her dreams. * Telekinesis: Daisy can move/lift/manipulate everything around her with her mind. ** Levitation: Daisy can make herself "fly" by lifting herself up in the air. * Blast: Daisy can use telekinetic energy to create bombs. * Force Field: Daisy can create indestructible psionic shields. * Telekinetic Construction: Daisy can build anything from her mind with telekinetic energy. The constructions are temporary since she can't hold it for a long time. Like other bionics, Daisy also have hidden powers. This second time she gets elemental manipulation. *'Aerokinesis:' Daisy can create strong winds and even whirlwinds. *'Hydrokinesis:' Daisy can shift water in various forms and increase its mass. *'Pyrokinesis:' Daisy can generate and control fire. She can also heat things up. *'Geokinesis: '''Daisy can manipulate stone, sand and soil. She can also generate earthquakes. * '''Rain/Storm Generation: '''When Daisy combines her powers of air to summon clouds; of water to increase the water that contains the cloud and of fire to head the air, she can cause rain. She can also make it stronger, leading to a storm. * '''Lightning Generation: '''Similar to how Daisy can cause rain, she combines her powers to ionize the air molecules, creating a lightning. The last hidden powers that Daisy possesses was control over time and space. * '''Dimensional Teleportation: '''Daisy is able to travel to any place, including to other realities that she desires. She can also travel through time. * '''Time Manipulation: '''Daisy can make the movement of time around her slow down or speed up. This effect can only be seen and felt by herself, it makes her appears to other people be very fast or very slow, but she's actually running (or even walking) at normal speed. Abilities * '''Physician:' Daisy has enough medical knowledge to treat injuries and sometimes perform easy surgeries. * Expert Martial Artist: Thanks to her eidetic memory, Daisy can learn almost every fighting techniques by watching someone fights or perform the movement. * Engineer: Daisy can understand and build technologies of advanced level. * Drawing: Daisy has shown the ability to draw very well. Trivia * Daisy is based on Marvel charater Vision, they are created by a villain (Ultron and Krane) with an evil purpose but they ended up defeating their own "father" and followed to good side. * She was labeled as project 3D by Donald. This has several meanings, one of them includes her full name 'D'aisy 'D'arla 'D'avenport. It also means that she will receive three different power sets during her development and she's subject D. * It is revealed that she's Krane's actual biological daughter Caroline Krane. Caroline was presumed to be death when she was 4 years old after a radioactive explosion caused by Krane. As a result of the explosion, her whole body was critically injured, she even lost her two legs, her left arm, her right hand. However, her brain was the only organ that wasn't damaged but it kept her in comatose state. Krane put her in a special chamber to keep her alive and make her body functions work, making her keep growing while she's still unconscious. 10 years, Krane abandoned to idea of keeping her alive, instead, he made her become indestructible and perfect soldier. * She has prosthetic limbs but she never feels it since it works as if her own body parts. * Her heart was removed because it wasn't able to keep her alive and because Krane believes a perfect soldier mustn't have feelings. Her heart was replaced with a artificial heart and it always beats with the same rate. This fact made her believes that she can't love anyone. After a talk with her future self, Daisy realized that love doesn't mean to have a heart, which made her openly express her feelings toward others. * It has shown that in the future that she's married to Chase and they have twins: Hailey Caroline Davenport and Donald Brian Davenport, both are bionics due their heritage from their parents. They also have an older adopted brother named Peter Adam Davenport which is simply human. * Her future children, Hailey and Donald posses bionic powers. Hailey possesses telepathy and Donald possesses telekinesis. * In the future, Daisy is known by her legal name Caroline Krane-Davenport. * Even she's mostly referred as Daisy Davenport, there's isn't any document that actually proves her existence as Daisy. * She secretly adopted a wolf-dog named Gaspar and genetically enhanced him, granting him super strength, super speed, super intelligence and enhanced senses. * Her mother, Hailey Kepler is revealed to be a scientist that works for Davenport Industries. She abandoned Victor Krane after he nearly killed their daughter. When Davenport started to work with "Daisy", Kepler was one of the chosen scientist to work with him. After recognizing some similar physical traits between herself and the subject, Kepler asked for her files and started to read, leading to her discovery that the subject is her own daughter. Kepler never revealed that fact to anyone until Caroline found her. * Unlike Adam, Bree and Chase, Daisy can sleep normally without a chamber. * She has a clone named Eva which has the same powers that she has but in a much lower level.